


【双杰R18】兄弟情深

by zx18all



Category: Jack - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 07:47:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20093794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zx18all/pseuds/zx18all





	【双杰R18】兄弟情深

如果早知道会是这样，邪眼的东西我是死也不会碰一下。白纹脚步凌乱的几乎是撞进屋子里。  
在关上门的瞬间，他贴着门板委顿了下来，身体里像是有一股邪火在肆意流窜。  
体力抽干，他靠在门上喘息起来，平时贴身的西装此时像是紧紧箍在身上，勒的他喘不过气来。  
他从不知道，怪物居然也会被性欲支配。  
西装被扯下，扣子四散飞出，内裤连着裤子踢到腿弯，在冰凉的液体触手碰到肿胀的阴茎的一瞬间，白纹再也忍不住的，大声呻吟起来。  
液体包裹住了阴茎，蠕动着发出咕啾咕啾的淫秽水声，那几乎从未用过的部分，在欲望的驱使和生涩的动作中，只是三五息，就有了射精前的偾张感。  
然而……不论他多么努力的取悦那几乎已经到了极限的性器，距离高潮永远只差一线，像是有绳子勒住了命脉，不触及那一点，就没法释放自己。  
好难受……有谁能来……帮帮我……  
——  
当金纹操控着液体触手从房间拧开大门的时候，就看到这样一个白纹。  
一向以优雅绅士闻名的家伙已经酥软的瘫在地上，面具丢在一旁，锯齿状的嘴里咬着自己完好的右手，怕是也只有这样才能压得住放荡的声音。与衣裳尚完整的上半身不同，下半身的衣服拖拖踏踏的坠在小腿上，已经完全分化为液体的左手，兵分两路的抚慰着阴茎……与肠道。  
努力抚慰自己的白纹漆黑的眼窝里已经没有任何意识了，面对金纹居高临下的视线，毫无所觉的液体触手已经深深没入冰冷的身体中，或许追求快感也是一种本能，他竟然无师自通的学会用触手纠缠凝结成棍状在自己肠道中捣弄。  
毫无风度，狼狈不堪。  
金纹皱着眉头，虽然白纹是他最讨厌的一个弟弟，但是，到底是个杰克，到底，是他的兄弟。  
金纹将华贵的金边礼服与礼帽挂在衣架上，这才屈尊降贵的扯开白纹的触手，失重与不适让白纹的脸撞在金纹的衬衫上，从背后看，白色的液体触手缠在这个把优雅刻在骨子里的男人身上，莫名的情色。  
“闭嘴。别说话，闭嘴。”  
这令人作呕的兄弟情。金纹抱着白纹走向卧室。  
屏幕漆黑的手机定格在最后一条短信：“大哥，白纹误服了我新调剂的能量剂。from 邪眼寄主”  
白纹早就没有什么意识可言了，所以当连绵不绝的急促的喘息和露骨的呻吟穿进他耳朵的时候，他混沌的脑子做出了一个评价。喘的还挺诱人的。他完全没有发现那正是自己嘴里吐出来的声音。  
即使知道是他自己，恐怕白纹也没什么能力去控制自己了，他像是一洼正在被烤干的水，火焰从五脏六腑蹦出来，干枯的他却没法挪动自己一下，哪怕是一根小指。  
好热。  
白纹幻想自己彻底化为流液，现实却是有人把他刚表现出要液化姿态的腰提了起来。  
冰冷而坚硬的东西破开肠道，流体形成的软肉便迫不及待的缠了上去，讨好的吮吸着，满足的喟叹从白纹嘴里流出来，两条细长的腿也放荡的缠上了对方的腰。  
对方似乎也并不擅长性爱，动作中带着难以掩饰的生硬，所幸硬件是一等一的好，而白纹此时也并不需要被温柔对待。  
深入白纹体内的东西又粗又长，将肠道堵的满满当当，毫无花哨的重重鞭挞在软肉上又迅速抽离顶撞的动作，让白纹呜咽着扭起了腰肢。兴奋的不住冒出精液的性器，也被毫无温度可言的手握住律动，并不尖锐的指甲沾染了滑腻的精液，在青筋暴露的性器上刮蹭着。  
舒服的像是要化开了，前后都被伺候的过于周到的下场，就是白纹的小腹憋的发酸，视线被重影层层占据，他根本看不到到底是什么让自己无法射精。  
“......忍......x......”  
白纹不知道对方说了什么，液化的雾都怪人也并非完全需要射精才能疏解，比起前端稀疏的快感，后面的感觉似乎强烈的多。肠道的软肉已经被操到服帖，它们紧紧包裹挤压着另一人的性器，白纹挺起腰，让下一次攻击不偏不倚的撞到更深的地方。  
“唔......金........好........”  
破碎不堪的呻吟混着让人难以理解的含混单词，白纹的本能让他不断变化着迎击的角度，试图在狂风暴雨一样的粗暴冲击中让自己获得更强烈的快感。  
“啊~——”  
粗大的性器角度刁钻的蹭过一块栗子大小的区域的时候，白纹毫不自知的尖叫出声。  
太过热辣了——仿佛全身的感官都被包裹在那一小片区域内，只一下，就让白纹失去了所有感知。  
无法用言语形容的感受，在白纹的意识尚未回归的时候，那片地方就被敌方当做了自己的领地，一下快过一下，一下重过一下，仿佛集火一般将白纹的思绪冲击的涓滴不剩。  
身体到底做出了怎样的回应，白纹并不知道，只是白光长久的驻扎在白纹的脑子里，直到体力彻底耗尽，肠道已经黏腻一片，床单像被不知道多少混合液体洗过一遍。  
金色的流光。  
“......金纹.........你这个......混蛋......”  
这大概就是白纹彻底丧失意识之前所传达出去的最后的东西了。  
———————  
人妻大哥真是世界上最让人费解的生物。  
第二天被金纹叫醒喝粥并被教育了整整一个小时的白纹痛苦的想着。  
“......还有，昨天为什么要说我是混蛋？”  
……更正，直男才是世界上最让人费解的生物。


End file.
